Por Un Futuro
by TwinsNightray
Summary: No puede dejar de notar aquella mirada cargada de frustración, así como tampoco aquella aura depresiva. ¿Acaso el pelirosa ignoraba el mismo que era demasiado fácil de leer? Seguramente. Era tan distraído. Sin embargo, lo tenía a él, y aunque no lo notara, su mente lo agradecia. Porque esta pareja necesita amor del bueno, hay tan poco material! Espero que lo disfruten


_Mi primer fic de esta pareja. Hace un par de semanas que termine de ver ambas temporadas y he de decir que ellos me encantaron en toda la eextensión de la palabra, tan bellos y empalagos, en especial Shun._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:** Esta es una historia yaoi, relación hombrexhombre. Si no te gusta, da media vuelta y busca algo que te guste._

 ** _NOTA:_** _Kimi to Boku y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra de Kiichi Hotta. A esa personita, gracias por crear a este par tan asdfghj, en especial al pelirosita._

* * *

Y pudo verlo, a pesar de que aun sonreía con las ocurrencias de Chizuru; pudo notar como aun estaba nervioso por aquel tema, aunque ya había dejado más claro algunos puntos con el pelirosa después de la ceremonia del té.

Y no pudo dejar de verlo, durante toda la famosa sesión de estudio en la casa del de lentes no pudo apartarle la mirada, tratando de darle consuelo cada tanto que sus miradas se encontraban. Y con eso estaba bien, ambos sabían que el mayor de los Asaba—en realidad ambos—era de pocas palabras.

-hey, Yuki..-le llamó suavemente, obteniendo enseguida la atención de su gemelo que solo asintió-¿te molesta que me quede esta noche con Shun? Quisiera terminar de hablar con él de algo-

-umhp, como quieras, pero es Shun esta bien para mi-musito por respuesta, clavando enseguida su mirada en el más bajito, logrando que este parpadeara confundido-ya veo..lo necesita-susurró al verlo tan disperso

-¿eh? ¿De que hablan?-cuestionó el pelirosa, haciendo un pequeño mohín que les arrancó a ambos una sonrisa de tan solo un par de segundos-quiero saber!-pidió ahora en un pucherito

-de ti, me quedare en tu casa esta noche..mañana tenemos día libre de cualquier manera-musito el mayor de los Asaba, encogiendose de hombros mientras despedía a su hermano, girándose de inmediato a ver al más bajito-entonces, ¿sigues preocupado?-

-umhp, difícil no estarlo ¿sabes? Te lo dije antes, al menos Kamane y tu ya vieron algunas universidades..-susurró suavemente, bajando la mirada antes de comenzar a caminar, siendo enseguida seguido por el mayor

-ya veo..hey, esta tranquilo Shun-musito besando suavemente los cabellos rojos del ajeno, acariciandolos enseguida de manera melosa para animarlo-quiero curry de cenar..-

-estas decidiendo por ti mismo, que injusto..-susurró suavecito, aun así sonriendo y caminando en silencio y calma. Realmente agradecía mucho aquel gesto del mayor.

* * *

-ven aquí, desde hace mucho que no te cepillo-musito con esa eterna calma en la voz, palpando un par de veces sobre la cama, por un lado suyo, logrando que el pelirosa le atendiera

-si, desde que Yuki~kun y tu cortaron mi cabello-respondió con una risita, pasándole la toalla y el cepillo al otro, suspirando en cuanto sintió como aquellas manos le secaban el cabello con total ternura

-¿piensas dejarlo crecer otra vez?-cuestionó mirándole a los ojos, algo curioso, algo embobado por aquella sonrisita que adornaba el rostro del menor

-no lo se, tal vez..lo más seguro es que así sea-musito restandole importancia, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió como el cepillo comenzaba a pasar por su cabello con total calma y suavidad.

Siempre se había cuestionado porque el otro le mimaba de aquella manera, tan igual pero tan diferente que a su gemelo. Realmente no era algo que le molestara, pero si le quitaba en ocasiones el sueño; como cuando en el transcurso del camino a casa le halaba un poco hacia él del meñique suavemente, o como cuando sutilmente le tomaba las manos en el club de té, o como cuando le dirigía miradas demasiado cargadas de intensidad y esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa! Ah, si le gustaba algo del Asaba mayor era precisamente eso: aquella sonrisa tan sincera y suave que ponía en ocasiones.

-¿Shun? ¿Me estas escuchando?-cuestionó suavemente el castaño, logrando obtener de nuevo la atención del otro, negando con calma

-ah! Lo siento Yuta..me quede pensando un poco..lo lamento-musito suavemente, riendo algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la mejilla-pero, ¿que decías?-

-que deberías de dejar de preocuparte, todo estará bien en su momento..-susurró suave, sonriendole antes de acariciar su mejilla, arrancando un suspiro meloso del otro que simplemente apenó a ambos

-bien, deberíamos dormir..a pesar de que no hay clases, hay más cosas que quiero hacer-musito con calma, riendo un poco antes de recibir un beso del otro en la frente, arrancandole un furioso sonrojo-¿Yuta?-

-no quiero..quiero hablar de lo que pasó en el club-musito mirándole a los ojos, acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja, logrando erizarle la piel-todo lo que te dije ahí es cierto, no tengo porque mentirte o algo-susurró encogiendose de hombros antes de abrazarle suavemente, como si temiera romperle si hacia más presión contra ese cálido y agradable cuerpo que tenía el pelirosa. Y este no repelió para nada el acto, simplemente se dejó acomodar entre los brazos ajenos, acurrucandose un poco en el pecho del otro-Shun..es verdad, me gustas-musito suavemente, acariciando con más ternura aquellas hebras, apegandole

-Yuta..-susurró apenas, alzando la vista para encontrar sus ojos con los ajenos, aquella mirada café que a veces le quitaba el sueño. Sonrió cálidamente y negó con calma, dándole con eso una respuesta al mayor-bueno, yo..-

-entiendo..-y sonrió, de manera amplia y melosa, sonrojando al otro que simplemente cerró los ojos y se sonrojó más, recibiendo aquel beso que el otro le ofrecía de una manera demasiado lenta y perezosa, aunque no le sorprendió viniendo del mayor de los Asaba, por eso simplemente entrelazo sus manos suavemente, recibiendo una risita del contrario-eres tan lindo..-susurró apenas, separándose de aquel beso y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirosa, besandolo por algunos segundos

-mgh..tonto-musito en una risita suave, producida por aquellos besos pero cuando vio al mayor salir de aquel "escondite provisional" no evitó enternecerse-pero así me gustas..-susurró con melosidad, acariciando las mejillas ajenas, recibiendo gustoso aquel nuevo beso que el castaño le regalaba, permitiendo que le recostara, aferrándose a su ropa con cierta fuerza

-hey, Shun..no haremos nada, solo..solo quiero besarte ¿bien?-cuestionó con esa eterna cara de póquer, logrando que el menor asintiera suavemente, arrancandole una sonrisita-te amo..-

Y el pelirosa abrió la boca, algo sorprendido de aquella confesión pero enseguida esa sonrisa gentil se dibujó en su rostro, asintiendo con calma. Sabía que pasaría algo de tiempo antes de escucharle de nuevo decir aquellas palabras por lo que simplemente le abrazó del cuello, dejando que le llenara de aquellos mimos dulces y los besos mezclados con mordidas gentiles, dejando que le acariciara los brazos y piernas como si temiera romperle, dejando que le dejara algunas marcas que se borrarian fácil, dejando que le llenara de todo ese amor que tenia para darle.

Y así eran ellos, no podían evitarlo, tampoco querían hacerlo. Ambos estaban conscientes de ello y no les causaba conflicto. Así se amaban, con pros y contra, con bueno y malo, con calma y ternura, con todo lo que englobaba ser Yuta Asaba y Shun Matsuoka.


End file.
